Hearts Desire
by kittyhere
Summary: Draco has changed. Maybe- It's up to Hermione to figure it out. Better than it sounds! (Rating may go up) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!


**Heart's Desire**

_**Chpt. 1**_

Hermione sighed as she looked across at one of her best friends Ron, as he shoved more mashed potatoes into his already full mouth. Harry went on about something that had happened to him over the summer to Ginny. Looking around, Hermione realized how grateful she was to be back in the familiar great hall of Hogwarts. She was back to finish, (or start, really) her seventh year of school. Most of the other seventh year students had returned, including Draco Malfoy, something Ron was now complaining loudly about. "I mean, the ferret _knows _everyone hates him, so why is he back?" he ranted. Hermione sighed. As much as she loathed Malfoy, she was tired of Ron's constant complaining. Shoving back from the table, she excused herself and made of for the Gryffindor Tower. "Wingardium Leviosa." She said The fat lady swung forward at Hermione's saying of the password, and Hermione walked in and sat in her favorite cushy chair by the fire. Opening her Arithmancy book, she started on the problems in front of her, and was done before the rest of her house was back from dinner. She was finished all the rest of her homework by the time anyone else had even started. But she wasn't done all of her work. Since she had been chosen as the Head Girl, she had to do her rounds of the school that night. But she still had a few hours to spend with her friends. Unfortunately, that did not all go as planned.

"Well MAYBE you can think of being polite, Ronald!" Hermione shrieked. Ron swelled angrily, looking across the room at Hermione's livid form. "Look who's talking, Hermione!" he shouted back, spit flying from his mouth. Hermione growled and stormed out of the tower. It had started as a fairly regular night, but had quickly evolved into a war between Ron and Hermione. What started out as an 'innocent' joke on Ron's part, (which truly wasn't innocent at all, just cruel) had formed into a giant screaming match. Taking offence, Hermione had told him that she wasn't a giant know it all encyclopedia, and NO, he couldn't copy her homework and YES, she did pride herself, for being smart, and she didn't take it as a big joke as he seemed to. Ron had gone defensive, and then the biggest fight of the year had gone down between the two. Sighing, Hermione though of the last year with Ron. It had been rocky between them ever since they had broken up over the summer. Hermione just hadn't felt the spark between them, as she so used to. She remembered sweet dates, and soft kisses, and the smell of grass that wafted off his clothes. But she also remembered the screaming matches, the tears, the silent treatment they would so often give each other. Hermione had decided they were better off as friends. Things had definitely gone uphill, but they still had the occasional row. Like the one that Hermione was currently fuming over. She walked down the silent hallways of the school. Deciding to start her rounds now, she finished them fairly quickly, and made to return back to the Gryffindor Tower, deciding to just ignore Ron as best she could. Her plan took a turn when she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Hermione gave a curt nod and moved past him. "Granger." A smug smile played on his lips. Groaning Hermione continued to walk, only to find Malfoy walking beside her. She shot him a dirty look, but he ignored it. "Malfoy." She hissed, trying to keep her anger in check. "Why are you following me?" Malfoy turned to face her. "So full of herself! How do you know I'm not just going the same way as you?" Hermione groaned, pressing her fists to her eyes, and seeing white spots appear. "Fine." She said, scathingly. She continued to walk back to the common room, convinced Malfoy would follow her all the way, but he made a turn about halfway their. "Where are you going?" asked Hermione, confused. "That's for me to know, Granger. Told you I wasn't following you." Flushing, Hermione spun on her heel. Way to make a fool of yourself, Hermione. Finally, she made it back to the common room. Pointedly ignoring Ron, she walked upstairs to her dorm, flopping on her bed. She sighed. If Ron had anything to say about it, tomorrow would be another long day.

At breakfast, Hermione talked to Harry, ignoring Ron's attempted conversation. Eventually, he became so angry and flustered that he knocked syrup all over his robes. Groaning, he moaned out that these were brand new and his mum would KILL HIM if he ruined them on the second day. Sighing she pointed her wand and said: "Clean Comisco." Ron looked at her gratefully. "Thanks, Hermione." But Hermione was already back to ignoring him.

Ancient Runes was one of Hermione's favorite subjects. She finally had it at third period, and walked into the familiar classroom. She sat down at her desk, and ignored Malfoy as he walked in and took his regular seat a couple seats behind her. She was still embarrassed from last night. After a fairly easy lesson, She skipped off to Arithmancy, only to find Malfoy had THIS class also. Sighing, she sat as far away from him as possible. Lunch was meat loaf, which Hermione chewed without really tasting. "Hey Hermione," said Ron hesitantly. Hermione just put another forkful of loaf in her mouth, glaring at him. This was NOT over.

That night, Hermione once again was doing her rounds, when, once again, Malfoy appeared in front of her. They silently walked, and when they went their different ways, Hermione could swear her eyes focused on Malfoy a second longer than they should of.


End file.
